ff x3 lost episode
by AngelOfFayt
Summary: Once more our hero are stuck in a adventure but with more trouble, ally, enemies and Vidina...?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission 1: Paine is missing...**

_IN THE AIRSHIP ***Phone Call***_

Yuna here's!

_???: Oh my god…I just can't believe that she's gone!_

Yuna :What? Who talking?

_???: *Sniff* Just come at Kilika! Quick!_

_***bip…***_

Yuna :…??? What the ?

_**Tidus : What is it Yuna you look like something happend to you ?**_

Yuna : I Just had a weird call… Someone said that someone else was gone…But the voice…I think i know that voice…

_**Tidus :Who do you think it was?**_

Yuna : I think…is…well…Nooj…

Tidus : Ok… and what did he want?

Yuna : He want us to come quickly! So I thing it's a kind of…MISSION TIME! No need to wake up Rikku for this case ! And Paine is already at Kilika!

Tidus : Well…Let'S GO !

*** In Kilika village… Nooj standing in front of the door where Paine is living***

Yuna : Nooj…where is Paine…?

***Nooj don't said a words and just do a sadly face***

Yuna : ….!!! WHAT? Not her…!!!

Tidus : What happend?

Nooj : I don't know…she's just…gone…they was a note…It's was write… I'm away, It's my case.

Yuna : WHAT!?!?! HER CASE….WHAT CASE!? Nooj…???

Nooj :Don't ask me…eh…well…arg…well maybe it's the letter that she received 2 week ago…

Tidus : A letter?...

Nooj :Well…It's the letter that I wrote…I was trying to remake our team…but just two of us…and I was explaining my…well…

Yuna : Nooj?...

Tidus :Wow Nooj you're getting red…

Nooj :Explaining my…FEELING!!!

Yuna :WOAH!!!

Nooj : I never stop to love her, even when I was with Leblanc… But…I also explain my plan to destroy a Sin spawn that no one destroy it…and it was hidding somewere in Spira…

Yuna :SIN SPAWN!! Not again!!!... Not Sumoner thing…Arg!

Tidus : But how come there is still some alive after we beat sin?

Nooj : That is the mystery…and that why I want to find it…but I think Paine go first… I think she don't want me or Yuna to have trouble with this…So…we have to find Paine before she find the Sin Spawn!!

***MISSION TIME***

IN THE AIRSHIP…

Rikku is awake…she search Paine to show to her a new dance move. Well she's really happy…hard to broke this…

Yuna : Umm…Rikku…

Rikku :*DANCE* OH YEAH!! That is call shake it!!! Woah!

Tidus :There's something that we have to tell you!

Rikku :Paine is coming!?!?!?!

Yuna :(She make the work more difficult)…Well uh… Paine is…uh…Tidus will tell you !

Tidus :(Easy answer!!pfft!) Well…she's there but not today…and…

Yuna :She's gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rikku...Paine is missing…she's trying to find a sin spawn that we didn't kill! She's doing this for Nooj, because she love him! And he love him too!

Rikku :It's…can be…*snif*…not another one!

Tidus :What do you mean another one?

Rikku : I talk about…well all persons that they are gone because of Sin…Yunie's Dad, Your Dad, Wakka's brother, many Al'bed and Auron…**Start to cry when she said Auron**

Tidus : O_O! Do you…well…I don't wanna know finally!...

Yuna : You loved him?!?!?!?

Tidus : AAAH PLEASE STOP! Remember that he was close to me and I don't wanna know the answer! -_-

Rikku : PFFT!!!!! -_-*! WELL! I LOVED HIM!!!

Tidus : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuna : Stop acting like kid!!! Paine…she's gone because of…me… I was the high Sumonner who was supposed to kill all Sin stuff! And…I failed! I have to go there… And I'm scare that you'll…desapeared after that…*look like she'll cry*

Tidus :Don't worry Yuna I won't disapeared .

Rikku : I HOPE SO!!!!

Yuna : Well I still worried…but no time to waste let's go!

Rikku :OUUUUH! This will be fun!!!

Tidus :We don't have the same description…

***At first you go at Besaid…Maybe Wakka or Lulu have seeing Paine recently…***

Tidus :Home heh?

Yuna :I was thinking that you're home was…Zanakand!

Tidus :Nah…Not after all the thing that happen four years ago…

Rikku :Well good to ear that! Tee hee!

Yuna :Well now you're there so…my home is your home! *smile*

Tidus :Gotcha!

Wakka :HEY!!

Yuna :Wakka! What's up big father! Tee hee!

Wakka :Well…Vidina… He's pretty a good boy… he look like me…

Tidus :Oh … mean he will push me in the water too… -_-'

Wakka :Hey! Come see Lulu…She's waiting for you!

Yuna :(How she know I was coming?) Well… ok…

Tidus :Maybe she know something about Paine…

***In the village everybody was screming Yuna name's…but why?***

Lulu:Yuna…Over here! Quick!

Yuna :Lulu what's happen…

Lulu : Your summoner time not finished… they have an…aeon…never see before…Never know that it was an aeon like this…in the temple…Well…Everybody wait for the return of the high summoner…

Yuna :But…but…IT'S OVER!

**Suddently…totaly quiet…everybody looking at Yuna…***

Yuna :I'm sorry…but I'll not return…

***The people start talking and be stressed***

Tidus : Hey! It's not mean that we'll not do something! Just give Yuna a break!!

***People just being quiet again***

Rikku :Let's go inside Yunie…

Yuna :Right…

Lulu :Yuna…Paine…she's inside…it's been 3 days I see her going there…

Yuna :WHAT! ***Start to run to the temple***

Tidus :Yuna!!! Wait!! Don't!!

Yuna :(it's all my fault…I have to save her!)

***Inside…you see…Paine…inconcious…and…the aeon…he look like…no!...it's not a aeon! It's the Sin Spawn!!!***

Rikku :Yunie watch out!!!!

*** Before Yuna do something…the Sin spawn just hurt her…very hard…***

Tidus :YUNA!!!!!!!!!! *catch her* Yuna tell me something…

Yuna :This is it…

The end…

My end…

I have done my time…

Tidus :Don't…DON'T SAID THAT!!!!!

Rikku :Yunie…you'll not die…heh!? Don't you?

Tidus :No you wont i wont let you die.

Rikku :Euh…Just for your information…the Sin Spawn is running away in the…VILLAGE!!!!

Yuna :Go…I'll be okay…I'll be waiting…*cough*

Tidus :No I am staying with you!

Lulu :She'll will be alright! I'll take care of her!! GO!

Rikku :PAINE! Well…Let's beat the crap out of it!

Tidus :Alright…Let's go!

*** The Sin Spawn is just in the middle of the village! Suddently, Wakka assist the team**

Wakka :Like before heh?

Tidus : -_-' (hope not)

***After the fight***

Tidus :Wakka i think you should train more.

Wakka :Why.

Tidus :YOU HIT ME WITH THE BLITZBALL.

Rikku :OOOOH little daddy is getting a little rusty

Wakka :Yeah but now the sin spawn is dead so everything is alright Ya?

Rikku :O_o!! Yunie! She there…! On the back of Paine!

Yuna :…*cough*…Tidus…

Paine:Be strong Yuna!

Tidus : I'm here Yuna

Yuna :No more strenght…

Wakka :Hey dude…I think you should save her…

Tidus : …? Uh…how can I do that…!

Rikku :Oh! I know! I'll will use my dressphere!! White mage!! ^^

Yuna :Hurry!

*** Rikku heal Yuna, but Yuna fell down***

Tidus :Yuna!

Paine :She'll be alright…she's just tired…

Rikku : So Tidus you'll take her to the airship…and Paine…you have to see Nooj…He's waiting at your door and he's crying!

Paine :(Cute…) Well I gotta go…

Mission Over!! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 2: Mysterious Man...**

***So after the team mission one, Yuna finally got her health. Lulu & Wakka join the team...with Vidina of course but...he's too yough for the battle...SO! Tidus want to ask Yuna to marry BUT HOW! Well...we don't know... All Spira is calm...but... suddently a call from Beveille... *aah!* ***

Rikku:OUUUUUHH!!!! Finally a mission!!!

Yuna:Hey we don't know for sure it's a mission! ... ... ... It's a call from Beveille the message is they have been some kind of sacred objet that been stolen...weird

Wakka:What we waiting for!!! I'll beat him with my blitzball!!

Tidus:Just don't hit me again...

Lulu:Well...I'll stay here...

Rikku:Tee Hee!

Wakka:Why you're laughing?

Rikku:You ripped your pants! HAHA! You have Pink boxer and it's write PRINCESS on it!!

Wakka:WHAT!?!?!

Tidus:Pinky Princess!!!

Wakka:That not my boxer...I just borrow one from Lulu

Lulu:Euh...I wear G-String...

Wakka:Lulu...you don't help me...

Yuna:Umm...Guys...TIME IS RUNNING!!!

Tidus:Well let's go!

*** When the gang arrived... Baralai explain the situation: Someone stole some sacred object... Some of those that Yuna know very much...Some of thoses who was there when she got married with Seymore. Strange...But It's can't be him...So who could at be...***

Tidus:(All the thing to remind me that I've to find something to ask Yuna her hand...)

Yuna:Wow...I'm...little confused...

Rikku:Well they all think that is you who had stole those thing...that what I heard...Maybe...we can fix it...

Wakka:Sound like mission yah?

Tidus:Sure is Pinky boy!

Wakka:SHUUUT! Don't scream this to everyones!!!!

Rikku:Why not? You don't love you're little pinky g-string!

Yuna:Guys stop!! We have a mission here...we got to fix the fact that I never stole some sacred object AND find the real rubber! I'm scared they will put me on jail if we don't find a proof that i'm innocent!

Tidus:I'll do anything to keep you with me!

Wakka:Yeah dude! Yuna gonna be alright? Yah? Yah?

Yuna:Well I don't really know...

Tidus:Hey...Where the smile that you did the first time we met? I miss it...

Yuna:Umm...Well wheres the guy who kiss me on Malcalania?

Tidus:Well...still there *kiss Yuna*

Wakka:You kiss her at Malcalania!?!?!?!? You never told me this!!

Rikku:Well you're not the only one who doesnt know!!!

Tidus:Well...It's not your business!

Soldier: HEY YOU! Miss Yuna...I must arrested you for the crime! You're the principal suspect! If you don't show me a proof that you're innocent this evening...You'll go to the jail!

Tidus:I dare you to touch her!!!

Wakka:Touch!

Tidus:NOT YOU WAKKA!!!!

Wakka:Huh...Sorry...kind a...very nervous you know..

Rikku:Take me!

Yuna:HUH!?

Rikku:Give Yunie 3 days... and take me instead!

Soldier:Umm...Well...ok that a deal!

Tidus:NO! Why we don't give WAKKA!!!

Wakka:Yeah! HUH! I mean! NO!

Yuna:Rikku...I'll never forget what you do for me!

Rikku:Have fun guys and don't forget! Time is running AND WAKKA HAS A PINKY G-STRING!

Soldier:O_O! WHAT!...Oh well...Come!

Yuna:Well...What we do now?...

Wakka:I Know! We dance some MACARINA!

Tidus:NO WAY!

Yuna:Hey look guys they have someone who check us!

Tidus:Where!?

Yuna:He run away!! **begin to run**

Tidus:Wait!

Yuna:Where is he?

Wakka:Look he fly away with the old airship!

Yuna:No it's a reproduction of!! We got to pursuit him in the airship!!

Tidus:Well let's go!

***The all gang go to the airship and the pursuit began! But suddently some cloud make thing going very bad! They lost the old airship and the airship is GOING DOWN!***

Yuna:We got to restart the engine!!

Lulu: Let's see if I can use thunder to restart this engine!!

Wakka:Like before heh!?

Lulu: Well for the first time Yuna is not in danger...

Wakka: Well...We are all in danger so Yuna is in danger!

Tidus: Wow...Wakka is...rr...rr...right... (incroyable)

Yuna: Umm...guys just a commentary...you know...WE ARE GOING DOWN!! So what are you waiting for!!

***Suddently...the airship crash...but all gang are safe...but the baby is gone! And...Yuna too!***

Tidus:YUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Wakka:VIDINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Lulu: SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!

Wakka:But Lulu...Vidina his gone!

Lulu: I know... But Yuna too...So we're at Guadosalam...So let's see if she's not here!

Tidus:Umm...Some bad memory there...

***Suddently the ring fell down of Tidus clothes***

Wakka:Huh...Dude...you wear wedding ring?

Tidus:GIVE ME THAT! Well...no... It's for something else!

Lulu:***Slap Tidus*** HOW DARE YOU TO CHEAT ON YUNA!!!

Tidus:I'm not cheating on her ITS FOR HER!

Wakka: Woah!

***From far away*** NEVER!!!!!!!

Tidus:Yuna!!!!

???:Stay back!!!!! She's mine now!!

Tidus:Never! Than...WHO the heck are you?

???:Seymore's brother... Syphus...Well...the only way she'll not be in jail...it's she gonna marry me!! I'm very more powerful than my brother I can kill her! Or...I can kill her best dream heh!

Yuna:No!! Not him!! Well take me!! I'll marry you...

Tidus:THE ONLY ONE WHO IS GONNA MARRY HER IT'S ME! (dammit)

Yuna:Really...** Go hug Tidus BUT get grab by Syphus**

Syphus: Oh...cute...NO! I TAKE YOU!!! We gonna get marry!! ** Call soldier **

Yuna:TIDUUUUS!!!

Wakka:Hey where is my baby!!!

Syphus:Take it!!! **trow the baby** I dont need him anymore!

Lulu:I got him!

Tidus:Yuna...*snif*...I...LOVE YOU!!

Yuna:***Kick Syphus and take her guns*** That enough!!! Guado Suck! And I'm gonna shoot all guado in f*** spira!!!!!!

Wakka:O_O

Lulu:O_O

Tidus:O_O

O_O (Vidina)

Syphus:O_O

Yuna:Well just TAKE THIS ***Shoot like hell on Syphus (well...that the trigger happy)***

Tidus:Yuna...you shot the tree!

Yuna:Damn! He look too much like it!!

Wakka: I know how to beat him!! ** Show his G-string**

Syphus:AAAAHH!!! ....Too...much...pink...I...can't...see...anything...IM BLIND!!!

Rikku: HIIIIIIIYYAAAAA!!!

Syphus:AAAAHH!!....Another g-string...too...yellow... IM BLIND AGAIN!!!

Yuna:What you doing here!?

Rikku:Well...I...kinda...hot girl you know...

Lulu:...Oh boy!!

Syphus: I KNOW!!! YOU THE LITTLE BLONDE!!! YOU GONNA MARRY ME!!!

Rikku:Well...I'll do it if you confess that you do the crime!

Syphus: Well...Ok...

Rikku:Nice!

Yuna:Why you do that!? You don't know him!

Rikku:Exacly! So we gonna do the thing without being interrupted by compliment or some thing like this!

Lulu:You're lucky...me I have to put my finger in my ear when I do it!

Wakka:That why you do this...

Tidus:Well...Yuna...Umm...*becoming red*

Yuna:What you wanna tell me?

Tidus:I'm kinda... little nervous...

Yuna:Don't be scared...

Tidus:Will you...uh...marry...me...

Yuna:Forever! *Kiss Tidus*

Rikku:YEAH!! Two wedding mean two party!!

Syphus:Forget about our mariage I found a hotty girl more than you!

Rikku:WHAT!?!?! WHO!?!?!

Syphus:Well...it's a boy...I love him so much

Wakka:WHO IS HE!?!

Syphus:SHUYIN!

Tidus:Not the guys who look like me!?!!?

Syphus:Yeah...I was love you but you love another girl!

Tidus:Why I ask this question...

Lulu:Well...I think this case is over!

Yuna:Yeah...I have to prepare me for the wedding!

***So the gang return...Syphus go to the jail...And he found his match...Brother. END because we all dont want details with that!!!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission 3: Nightmare Wedding...**

***The day of the wedding is tomorrow...the gang are exited...except Yuna...She's pretty nervous...Many question on her head...Well...she had allways the same nightmare that Tidus disapeard in the wedding...and she become all alone...***

Yuna:(why this dream make me feel so down...my wedding it's tomorrow and I don't know why now I'm not ready...)

Lulu:Yuna...You seem sad...You don't want to marry Tidus?

Yuna:Of course I want it's just...

Lulu:Well why you're sad...Let's go! We have many thing to do today!

Rikku:Hey Yunie where are you been? We were waiting for you!

Yuna: I'm so sorry...I'm...tired you know...

Tidus:Heh...don't be worried everyting is alright...I love you so much...

Yuna:(I love you to...but if you disapear...) ok...

Wakka:Alright! So me and Tidus gonna pass the all journey together and girls you do the same thing with Yuna.

Tidus:I'm not sure that...

Rikku:DEAL! Let's go...

Tidus: What!?

Wakka: Lucas here we come!!!

Brother: I wanna come to!

Tidus: NOOO!! Not two idiots together!!...Euh...Hey when did you get out of prison?

Brother: Long story...all begin when I doggy styled with all guard...and they all run...and after that Syphus slap me and said to me that I was a cheater nympho!

Tidus: Why I have to hear that just the day before my wedding...

Wakka: Oh gosh...How long is your...

Tidus: STOP!!! I DON'T WANT A KNOW!!!!

Brother: Whatever let's play Blitzball!!

Tidus: Yeah...That it's the best idea you have...

***Girls side at the hot tube***

Yuna: (I'm wondering if Tidus is nervous to the wedding...I love him so much...I don't want him to go...)

Lulu: Yuna...what happen...you are so lunatic...tell us!

Yuna: Well...

Rikku: Do you want to get married?

Yuna: Of course! I'm just afraid..I don't want him to disappear!

Rikku: Don't worries...If he disappear...Shuyin can replace him...he's so good in sex...

L ulu: You slept with him?

Rikku: Oh yeah...What you think Yuna is the only one who can go at the Farplane?

Lulu: No of course...I slept with him 30 times!

Yuna: WHAT!?!?!

Rikku: Oh Yuna...I know you are tromatize...But look at us...and look at you...we all know that you are the baby's daddy and we are the slut...ok...you begin to be sexy with your mini short and you show a little your boobies...But Look at me...I don't even remember the time I was virgin...and Lulu...I think she was born with a dildo.

Yuna: BITCH! (Slap her) I CAN BE A SLUT!

Rikku: Ok I dare you to sleep with Kimari!

Yuna: That is not slut it's zoofilia!

Lulu: she's right!

Rikku: Sleep with us...

Yuna: I can't...

Lulu: Well...it's alright...Rikku have weird idea...so are you ready for tomorrow?

Yuna: Yes...

***The Wedding day***

Yuna: All Spira are here!?

Lulu: Yes they all want to see the ex high summoner...

Yuna: (I see Tidus...I'm so happy that we are together...

***The wedding begin, Yuna and Tidus don't stop staring each other...and the kiss come...and they get married...they return to airship for the big party***

Tidus: Hey...I love you Yuna... Lulu tells me that you were wondering about me...

Yuna: Why she can't keep a secret...

Tidus: I didn't disappear...I'm with you forever...

Yuna: And ever...***they kiss...and make love...but a little hard***

Rikku: Omg...I think Tidus is good...make me exited

Brother: Come with me!!

Rikku: AWW i'm tired to do it with you

Wakka: Euh...Everyone...did you see Vidina?

Lulu: Damn he's sleeping in the chamber where...well he gonna have fun...


End file.
